List of Franklin
Franklin & Crash is an animated television series developed for Adult Swim. It is a parody of Franklin & Bash and is based on the MAD sketch of the same name. The series is both rated TV-PG and TV-14 in occasional episodes (depends on contents) and lasted for 5 seasons and 206 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 26 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Episodes Note: Bolded episodes are rated TV-14/12A/PG. Pilot # Franklin & Crash - On their first case toughter, Franklin and Crash must defend the Prince of All Cosmos who is acussed of rolling up anything to make his katamaris. (Decision: Not guilty) Season 1 # The Lucy van Pelt Case - Lucy van Pelt is sent to court for killing Charlie Brown. (Decision: Guilty and is sentenced to the electric chair, which Snoopy thinks "Finally be doing justice in this f**ked up country" after hearing Lucy's sentence) (TV-14-L/12A for mild language) # Tom and Jerry vs. Spike the Bulldog - Tom and Jerry sue Spike the Bulldog for assault and seek Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Guilty and Spike is on a restraining order) (TV-PG-V/12A for threat) # Barnyard Court - Barnyard Dawg is taken to court for assaulting Foghorn Leghorn. (Decision: Guilty and must be on prison for life) # Spy Fox Trouble - Spy Fox is sent to court for spying William the Kid. (Decision: Not guilty since Spy Fox is a super spy, and William the Kid is a villain; William the Kid is sent to prison) (TV-PG) # The Legend of Link's Trial - Link is sent to court for destruction of property pots and Princess Zelda seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty as Link is just look for rupees) #Rayman vs. the Rabbids- Rayman sues the Rabbids for stealing his franchise and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Guilty and Rayman is given his franchise back) #Snake Stalker - Solid Snake is sent to court for stalking Revolver Ocelot and seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty) #Sly Cooper Busted - Sly Cooper is sent to court for stealing priceless items and seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty as he has saved France on multiple occasions) #'The DJ Cadence Let Loose Scandal' - DJ Cadence is accused of getting drunk naked due to the let losse scandal. (Decision: Not guilty, since Cadence is not one to do that) (TV-14-S/12A) #The Stickman Case - Henry Stickman is accused for all the crimes in his games. (Decision: Guilty) #O.W.C.A. is Doomed - the agents of OWCA are sued by the animal society for abusing animals (Decision: Not guilty as the OWCA agents are trained not abused) #Court is Whack- Lisa and his boyfriend are sued for killing two men (Decision: Guilty) #Dirk the Not-So Daring - Dirk the Daring is sued for property damage (Decision: Not guilty but he should be more careful) #Lemming Lemonade - The Lemmings are in court for destructive abuse (Decision: Not guilty as the Lemmings are war vetrans) #Spyro the Killer - Spyro is sent for court for killing Sparx (Decision: Not guilty as it was all of Spyro's enemies and they are sent to jail for 10 months) #Crazylegs Crane the Egg Stealer - A mama alligator finds out that Crazylegs Crane took one of her eggs and sues him for it (Decision: Not guilty as Craylegs Crane is dumb but Crazylegs give the mama alligator her egg back anyway) #Bullwinkle Framed - Bullwinkle is framed for leading a nazi group by Fearless Leader, and Rocky seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decison: Not guilty and Fearless Leader is sent to jail for 400 years) #Gazelle Concert Scandal - Popstar Gazelle is taken to court for indecent exposure at her concert and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty as Gazelle was framed) #Unlicensed Lombax - Ratchet is taken to court for riding a unlicensed vehicle his best friend Clank seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty since Ratchet earned his licence at the academy) #Bad PAW Patrol Bad! - The PAW Patrol are taken to court for biting the Mayor (Decision: Not guilty since the mayor was Mayor Humdinger and he is impeached and sent to jail for 400 years) #Diging Dumb - Dig Dug is sent to court for damage done underground and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guitly as Dig Dug was framed) #Really Angry Birds - The Angry Birds are sent to court for angry destruction of the Pigs' property and they all seek Franklin and Crash's help (Decison: Not guilty, since the Pigs stoled their eggs, and they are sent to court) #Kirby Destroys Planets? - kirby is sent to court for destroying planets (Decision: Not guilty since Kirby just loves to eat) #Pac-Man the Glutton - Pac-Man is sent to court for eating too much of the worlds food (Decision: Guilty and Pac-Man is sent on a strict diet) #Torel the Child Abuser - Toriel is sued by the Child Labor Association for asbusing Frisk during their battle and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty as Frisk forgave her) (TV-PG-L/PG) Season 2 #Silly Trixters Damage is Illegal - The Trixters are in court for property damage and they seek Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty since The Trixters were just framed by Tibar) #planet dolan knowledge lawsuit-the gang of planet dolan are charged with false knowledge and seek franklin and crash's help (decision:not guilty as planet dolan really researches their facts) #'gotta enslave them all'!-ash ketchum is sued for capturing pokemon and seeks franklin and crash's help (decison: not guilty as pokemon are proven to be comfy in there) (TV-14-V/12A) #Tracer's Scandal -tracer from overwatch is sued by a man for infamous pose on the overwatch cover art and seeks franklin and crash;s help(decision: not guilty as the pose she did is jsut her being her) (TV-PG-S/12A) #not so super hero squad-the super hero sqaud is sued for selling recalled toys and seeks franklin and crash's help-(decision: not guilty since the super hero squad has no idea) #lara croft finally sues-lara croft sues a perverted man for seducing her and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty and the perverted man is sent to jail for 50 years) #mega busted-mega man is busted for drunk driving and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guitly as he drinks e tanks not the same as alcohol)(TV-PG-V/12A) #krystal scandal- krystal of star fox is sent ot court for wearing inappropriate clothes and the rest of the team seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as krystal was on a dinosaur planet) #celestal tyranny-princess celestia is accused of dictratorish tyranny over equestria and luna and the mane six seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as celestia is a troll but not a dictator) #fazbear court-mike schmidt and jeremy fitzherald sue freddy fazbears pizza for unsafe working condtions and seek franklin and crash's help (decision: guilty freddy fazbears is shut down for good and they are all given fazbear pizza much to their delight) #swearing tom-when talking tom is sent to court for swearing his friends seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guitly but tom needs to be careful about what he says) (TV-PG-L/PG for Language) #ladybug the property destroyer-when ladybug is sued for property damage cat noir seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty since ladybug destroys them cause they are possessed by an evil butterfly) #donkey kong does it again-donkey kong is in court hoarding all the bananas (decision: guilty and must share his bananas) #melissa messes up-melissa returns after she is sued for telling dolan's truth's in the latest episode of super planet dolan (decision: not guilty as she did it for fun) (a running gag is crash flirting with melissa) #illegal street fighter-the strett fighter characters are in court for illegal street fighting and seeks the duo's (decision: not guilty as they are videogame characters and they don't die) #leave it to dipper-dipper is sued for the murder of his sister mabel and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty dipper loves mabel and she was alive the whole time) #duck soup-the mighty ducks seek franklin and crash's help when mallory is sued for abuse (decision: not guilty as mallory uses it on bad guys) (Note: crash hits on mallory the whole episode and metions tawna bandicoot by saying he used to have a girl in his first game what happened between then is unknown) #The bubble guppies learn about pollution-the bubble guppies sue a major oil company for pollution of the lake and seek franklin and crash's help (decision: guilty and the company must pay the bubble guppies in the amount of one thousand dollars) #jabberjaw and the sharknado-jabberjaw is called into court when he is accused of causing a sharknado and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty since jabberjaw is a friendly shark) #astro damage-astro boy is sent to court for damaging robots and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty astro boy was framed by his nemesis atlas and he is sent to jail)| #laval the chi stealer-laval is sent to court when he is seen stealing chi eris seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as a dark form of him was the real culprit and he is sent to jail as laval and eris kiss and makeout as crash and frankling look on in surprise) #the criminal sponge-spongebob is in court for many crimes and seek's franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as spongebob was framed by plankton and he is sent to prision) #tony the ferocious-tony the tiger is sent to court for his ferocious behaviour the other cereal mascots seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as tony just needed a good breakfast to which crash breaks the fourth wall saying product placement much?) #an extremely painful future-megaman x is sued for destruction of a tower zero seeks franklin an crash's help (decision: not guilty it was sigma and he is taken to cyber jail) #the arbuckle case-john arbuckle is sent to court for overfeeding garfield garfield seeks the duo of his friend franklin and crash bandicoot's help (decision: not guilty as garfield loves human food) #bunsen busted-when bunsen is sent to court for destruction bunsen's friend mikey seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty bunsen is a the sweetest beast in muckleduck and he is sent free afterwards bunsen gives the duo ice cream and cash from out of his head) note: a running gag in this episode is crash trying to find something bunsen can't do Season 3 #manly dan vs bellybutton-when bellybutton the rabbit sues manly dan lumberjack enemy of the powerpuff girls for destruction of the forest he seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: guilty and manly dan is ordered to stay away from the forest) #the simpson divorce case-when marge files for divorce with homer she seeks the duo's help (decison: the case is thrown out due to homer being a robot created by mr.burns and he is sent to jail) note: this is similair to the harvey birdman pilot episode #gex vs conker-franklin and crash help gex the gecko and conker settle they're dispute at court only problem is franklin is helping gex and crash is helping conker (decision: thrown out the judge thinks they are both being unreasonable) #pulseman's secret power-pulseman is sent to court when he is accused of stealing electricity (decision: not guilty pulseman absorbs it through his suit) #bucky o hare is hopping mad-bucky o hare has finally had it with the toad federation so he seeks the duo's help to sue them (decision: guilty and the toads are put in jail) #jazz jackrabbit come to earth-jazz jackrabbit comes to earth where he is need of the duo's assistance when the army claims him as an alien (decision:jazz jackrabbit is declared not an alien and the army commissioner apologizes to jazz) #the chipmunks are a wreck-when the chipmunks are sent to court for illegal drinking dave seville seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty the chipmunks were framed by the bully and he is sent to jail swearing revenge to which crash tells him to put a sock in it since this might be the only appearance n the show he might have) #jellybean vs yosemite sam-jellybean sues yosemite sam for illegally hunting her (decision:guilty and yosemite sam is sent to jail for 23 years) #tawna bandicoot-tawna returns surprising crash and must defend her with franklin on break and when tawna is accused of streaking (Decision:not guilty tawna and crash catch up with each other after so long) #the seaweed scandal-when spongebob and patrick are accused of being stoners they look for the duo for help (decision: not guilty they are just really happy) #sir daniel is dead-sir dainiel is sued for faking his death and seeks the duos help (decision: not guilty he is a skeleton who was dressing up to not freak people out) #polluting robot-vectorman seeks the duo's help when he is accused of polluting (decision: not guilty as vectorman is shown to be conscious of the earth) #donald the mad duck-donald duck is sent to court for his anger issues daisy seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as donald doesn't cause damage but must watch his temper) #ty the tasmanian troublemaker-ty is sent to court for causing damage and seeks the duo's help (decison: not guilty he fights evil with his boomerang) #sticks has rabies-when sticks is said to have rabies the sonic gang seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty and sticks is unfortunately ordered to be put down) #bunny vs sam-bugs bunny sues yosemite sam for trying to kill him and seeks the duo's help (decison: guilty yosemite sam is sent to jail) #naked bird-harvey beaks is sent to court for streaking fee and foo seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty harvey's feathers grow back) #wild woody goes wild-wild woody is sent to court for disturbing the peace (decision: not guilty as woody just does that it's his thing) #the evil babysiter-timmy sues vicky for being evil to him and seeks velocity's help (decison: guilty vicky is then given a wedgie from chompy) #sans the terrorist-sans is accused of being a terrorist and sent to court papyrus seeks the duo's help(decison: not guilty sans was framed) #donatello's dead-when the ninja turtles are framed for donatello's murder they seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty as it was the shredder and he is sent to jail) #chaos vs spyro-chaos sues spyro for hurting him the skylanders seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty chaos reveals on accident that he was faking it and is sent to thunder cracker prision) #not so underdog-underdog is sent to court when his pills are accused of being steroids polly purebred seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty the pills are energy efficient) #oswald is back-oswald the lucky rabbit returns and seeks the duo's help when he sues winkler mentz for kidnapping him in his cartoon studio (decision: guilty winkler is revealed to be a sorceror and is defeated like the witch in the wizard of oz) #the inkling case-two inklings are sent to court for graffiti use and seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty the inklings use paint) Season 4 #the speedy boy case-collin the speedy boy is accused of using the drug speed and sent to court his friends seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty he is just fast) #the trix rabbit sues-the trix rabbit sues the kids for not giving him trix and seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty and the trix rabbit is given trix) #a royal pain-sally acorn sues her advisor for stealing from her and it looks like she may be sent to a home for the royally insane if this isn't proven true (decision: guilty the adviser is exposed as eggman trying to steal information about her weakness and is sent to jail) #the ranger has had enough-ranger smith sues yogi bear for stealing picnic baskets yogi seeks the duos help (decision: not guilty since yogi is not really stealing real stuff the ranger then has fit and goes into a insane phase) #homestar and strong bad in jail-when homestar and strong bad are accused of bombing a restaraunt they are sent to court and seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty the duo can't afford bombs) #shovel knight shovel-shovel knight is sent to court when he is seen digging up private property he seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty shovel knight is just doing his job) #the rings made me do it-former lawyer/nemesis of franklin & crash sonic the hedgehog is sent to court for ring smuggling and unbelievably seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty the rings are not illegal and sonic needs them to live afterwards they all go out for chili dogs) #the watterson's reposessed-when the watterson's house is repossessed they go to court to straighten to things out with velocity's help (decision: the watterson's house is given back to them after it reveals they got the wrong house) #darwking in danger-darwking is sent to court when he is accused of stalking an eight year old girl goslayn launchpad and morganna seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty negaduck framed him and he is sent to prision) #two count duckula's?!-when two different count duckula's appear the duo decide to settle this in court (decison: both are actually cousins who knew all is good till another count duckula appears) #the right to bear wands-star butterfly is sent to court for wielding a magic wand marco diaz seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty star get's the right to wield her wand) #murder in acme acres-buster sues montanna max for murdering furball and seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty montana max is sent to prision) #scream and you die-in a parody of the movie scream a killer kills off the characters one by one by calling them via phoneline (decision: darkwing duck squishes the killer revealing to be plankton as he almost kills franklin and darkwing then squished him again when it looks like he is about to come back for one last scare darkwing says not in this episode) #the monster high scandal-the monster high students are sued for terrorizing the humans the main girls seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty they are friendly monsters) #the case of the missing eggs-when red the angry is accused of stealing the eggs he seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty it was king pig the whole time) Season 5 #chowder's chaotic court case-chowder is in court for eating every restaurant out of buisness mung dall truffles and schnitzel seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty chowder just loves food) #ko's koed-when ko i punched hard by a bully he sued him for abuse he enid and rad seek the duo's help (decison: guilty the bully is sent to juvee) #darkwing's first case-when darkwing decides to become a lawyer he must defend knuckles for his anger (decison: not guilty but knuckles must watch his temper) #blatering blatherskike-gizmoduck is sent to court for wreckless behaviour his friends from ducktales and darkwing duck seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty it was a robot built glomgold and he is sent to jail) #knuckles in court again?-knuckles is sent to court again for beating up an official team sonic seeks's the duo's help (decision: not guilty knuckles was framed by eggman and he is sent to jail) #felix in a fix-felix the cat is sent to court after drunk driving his girlfriend sheeba seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty felix's drink was drugged by the professor and he is sent to jail) #foolish loud-luan loud is sent to court for her taking an april fools prank too far the loud family seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty luan was framed by the joker and he is sent to jail) #pizza cat follies- the samurai pizza cat's are sent to court for damage and seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty they are heroes) #team rocket in trouble-ash ketchum having enough of team rocket finally sues them and seek's the duo's help (decision: guilty team rocket is sent to jail) #drunk driving pirate-rockhopper is sent to court for drink driving he then seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty he must be sent to pirate prison) #to infinity and the court-buzz lightyear is sent to court for harvesting alien organs the rest of his team seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty buzz loves the lgm's they are so cute) #mickey in trouble-mickey mouse is sent to court for murdering his wife minnie goofy and donald seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty minnie is still alive) #chuck e x helen-chuck e cheese and helen henny seek the duo's help when they seek to become a married couple and the offices won't allow it (decison: there are no signs of brutal errors therefore they are to be a married couple) #he-man sues skeletor-he man seeks the duo's help when he sues skeletor (decision: guilty and skeletor is sent to prision) #knick knack-knack is sued for abusing goblins knack seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty the goblins are evil) #peter potamus returns-peter potamus returns as he is accused of arson he seeks the duo's help (decison: not guilty he was framed by azula she is then sent to an insane asylum and peter potamus becomes a worker at the law firm) #pup pals in danger-the pup pals are sent to court to be decided if they should be put down due to be being accused of having rabies they seek the duo's help (decision: they pups don;t have rabies as they are shown to have good behavior) #the scooby doo case-the mystery gang seeks the duo's help when they are sued for trespassing (decision: not guilty a monster attacks the court and with the help of the duo they prove themselves not guilt when the real culprit in the monster suit is mr.wilkons the janitor) #bonkers bonked-bonkers is bonked on the head by a abusive boss and seek's the duo's help (decision: guilty the boss is revealed to be a criminal) #a Christmas special-in a parody of a christmas carol franklin and crash's boss is reveal to be a scrooge on christmas so the ghost's of christmas past present and future must prove why he should learn to love christmas #halloween tricks and treats-in this Halloween special franklin and crash must help jack skeleton for when he scares innocent people sally seeks the duo's help (decision; not guilty it's jack's job as the king of halloweentown to scare people) #illegal fantasy-cloud strife is sent to court for having illegal weaponry his friend seek the duo's help (decision: guilty cloud strife is sent to jail but in the end is given a new version so win win) #samus the terroist-samus is accused of being a terrorist and sent to court she seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty she kills evil aliens) #cuphead cracked-cuphead is sent to court for cheating at poker mugman seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty cuphead is revealed to have saved the sous from the devil in the end) #master chief locked up?-when master chief is sent to court for being a pyscho he seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty master chief is proven to be a war soldier) #q-bert swears-when q bert swears at the president he is immediately sent to court (decision: not guilty but must control his temper) #mighty drugs-when mighty mouse is accused of steroid use he is sent to court pearl purehert seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty he is naturally that buff) #nathan drake the druggie-nathan drake is sent to court after being accused of illegal drug use he seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty nathan is shown to have no illegal drugs) #secret squirrel goes nuts-secret squirrel is sent to court for insane weapon amounts and seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty) #the final case part 1-franklin and crash are split up but they must find a way how #the final case part 2-franklin and crash must redo all they're past cases in order to say together (decision: the cases of franklin and crash are as previously judged but then the law firm is about to be torn down but franklin in a live action setting wakes up revealing the whole show was a dream as he looks at his crash bandicoot collection and sighs) Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:Episode lists